


Signs and Tokens

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things seem reasonable, until they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs and Tokens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JWP #7: Unwanted Attention.  
> Warnings: This prompt wanted more time and attention than I could give it today. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

“What’s that?”  
  
“A thank-you note.”  
  
Sherlock blinked. “Whatever for?”  
  
“Sometimes patients like to express their gratitude for my treatment, or just share their overall happiness at being well again.” John put the card on the mantel. “And some patients are just old-fashioned.”  
  
“Hm,” said Sherlock, staring at the card.  
  
* * *  
  
“I didn’t smell Mrs Hudson baking.”  
  
“That’s because these biscuits didn’t come from Mrs Hudson. They’re from my patient.”  
  
“The same one who gave you the card?”  
  
“Yes, that’s right.”  
  
“And did you tell her you liked jam biscuits?”  
  
“Him, not her, and no, I don’t remember mentioning it. And I don’t much like jam biscuits, actually. I’d have left them in the break room, except I thought you might like them.”  
  
“Hm,” said Sherlock, frowning absentmindedly at the plate of biscuits.  
  
* * *  
  
“Flowers, John?”  
  
“It’s a bit ridiculous, I know, but I thought we could give them to Mrs Hudson. She likes flowers, and I certainly don’t want them.”  
  
“An excellent idea.” Sherlock sprang from the sofa and grabbed his Belstaff. “And then perhaps a little outing.”  
  
John eyed him warily. “Oh?”  
  
“You’re always saying I could use more exercise and fresh air.”  
  
“And?” John asked, not fooled for a moment.  
  
“And it’s past time we nipped this little admirer problem of yours in the bud.”  
  
“So to speak.” John rolled his eyes at the pun, but he didn’t bother hiding his grin. “Let’s go deliver these flowers, and then you can tell me all about your plan. I’m sure you have one.”  
  
“Naturally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 7, 2015


End file.
